


Movie Nights

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also julie andrews, can you sense my love of little shop of horrors in this, electrobullymagnet, he can not, isaac thinks he can handle scary movies, lowkey protective johnny, max is a freaking softie okay, she is a goddess okay, spectral johnny, they watch movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Max, Johnny, and Isaac watch some movies.





	Movie Nights

“Musicals just aren’t my thing, guys,” Max said, shrugging. “Too peppy.”

 

“Okay, they totally would be your thing if you listened to ones that fit you!” Isaac replied.

 

“Give me one good example of a musical that matches my personality type,” Max said.

 

“Uh… Heathers?”

 

“Arson and murder are more Johnny’s thing.”

 

“Hey!” Johnny exclaimed.

 

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Max replied.

 

“Okay, that’s fair actually.” Johnny nodded. “Be More Chill.”

 

“Drugs are bad.”

 

“Hamilton?”

 

“Dude.”

 

“Uh… Have you heard Little Shop of Horrors?”

 

“That’s a musical now?” Max asked.

 

“Uh, yeah? Didn’t it come out in the eighties?” Johnny asked.

 

“I’ve only seen the black and white movie.”

 

“This is why people think yer a vampire.”

 

“You guys wanna come over and watch it tonight?”

 

“Do I really have a choice in that?”

 

“Not at all,” Isaac replied. “See ya later Max, bye Johnny!”

 

“Yeah yeah.”

 

“Bye!”

* * *

 

Saying Max was excited to go over to Isaac’s house was something of an understatement, hanging out with Johnny and Isaac had become a favorite activity for him. Even if musicals weren’t Max’s favorite, those two always made things fun somehow. Did this count as a date?

 

Max told himself he wasn’t a romantic but the looks Max got from Isabel and Ed when Isaac was gushing about a musical or anime that Max otherwise wouldn’t care for served to remind him of what sappy dope he was being.

 

It wasn’t like Max was being overdramatic about anything, someone else had to notice the way Isaac’s eyes lit up when he talked about something he loved, or how Johnny brightened up an entire room when he laughed, how their optimism was infectious no matter how hard you tried to be cynical-

 

“Maxwell, can you read number 23 on the board for us?” His calculus teacher asked sharply.

 

“Uh, Okay,” Max said, shifting his attention to the board.

 

* * *

 

“Yo Isaac, you wanna play Dark Souls at my place later?” Ed asked during the passing period.

 

“Sorry man, Max and Johnny are coming over tonight to watch Little Shop of Horrors,” Isaac said. “What about Saturday?”

 

“Sounds good,” Ed replied, grinning at Isaac.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Seriously, what’s with the face?”

 

“It’s just Max would never willingly watch a musical that doesn’t have Julie Andrews in it unless you or Johnny suggested it.” Ed shrugged.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Isaac sputtered.

 

“Oh, you know,” Ed replied.

 

“I really don’t, actually- don’t quote a Mcelroy meme at me,” Isaac said. “Can we cut back the crypticness? You’re starting to sound like Mr. Spender.”

 

“I minorly resent that.”

 

“You’re supposed to.”

 

“I also gotta get to class. Tell me about your date tomorrow.”

 

“ _Shut.”_

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Johnny.” Stephen grinned.

 

“Stephen, m’homie,” Johnny answered.

 

“Sooooo…” Ollie said. "This technically counts as a date, you know."

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“/At least tell us what you’re watching./” RJ signed, wearing the same expression as Stephen and Ollie.

 

“Little Shop of Horrors.”

 

“Romantic.” Stephen snorted.

 

“Oh hush, it’s a musical.”

 

“Tell us how it goes,” Ollie said.

 

“Will do.”

 

* * *

 

“Wheres flower eating guy?” Max asked before snatching some popcorn from Isaac’s bowl.

 

“Who?”

 

“He came into the store at the very beginning, bought flowers, and started eating them,” Max replied. “He’s the best character.”

 

“I want to be him,” Johnny said.

 

“You’re messing with us.” Isaac laughed.

 

“Am not!” Max said, “After we finish the musical we can watch the old one, I swear to god he’s real.”

 

“Fine, but you’re giving us some of your popcorn. You always salt it better than mine.” Isaac said, batting Max’s hand away as he tried to steal more popcorn.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Max!” Johnny groaned.

 

“Not gonna happen, you two always steal all of it.” Max grinned and made another attempt on Isaac’s popcorn.

 

“Please, I let you have the good blanket!”

 

“You’re a four yeard old.” Max snorted.

 

“I’m older than you, making you a three year old.”

 

“Yeah well, three year olds don’t share their popcorn.”

 

“Maaax,” Isaac whined, flopping onto his side and right onto Max. “At least salt mine for me?” Max rolled his eyes and silently hoped Isaac’s living room was dark enough to hide the shade of pink his face was adopting.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll salt your damn popcorn, let’s watch the musical,” Max said, snagging the remote from Johnny and pushing play.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, I’ve gotta admit,” Max began as the credits rolled. “That was the most acceptable musical made past 1968.”

 

“Ha! I knew you’d like it!”

 

“My favorite character’s gotta be Seymour in this one.”

 

“Same here, but Mushnik’s a close second.”

 

“I like the plant the best,” Johnny said. “Do you guys think-”

 

“No.”

 

“You didn’t even hear what I was gonna say, Mux!”

 

“You want to recreate Audrey 2.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No,” Isaac repeated.

 

“No fair.” Johnny huffed. “I guess my second favorite’s Seymour.”

 

“Really? Mine’s definitely Audrey.” Max said.

 

“That’s just because she has a cool wardrobe,” Isaac informed him.

 

“Yes,” Max said. “You got the time? My phone’s dead.”

 

“Set geek,” Isaac answered, phone out. “It’s a little past eleven.

 

“Okay drama class, let’s watch the movie.”

 

“Sure thing skater boy. Popcorn first?” Johnny asked.

 

“On it.”

 

* * *

 

“Max?” Isaac asked. The movie ended and Isaac’s living room was dark. Max was slumped against Isaac, Johnny slumped against Max, both snoring softly. “Well.” Isaac yawned and tried to stand, only to bring Max with him, the hoodie-clad teen’s arms wrapped securely around Isaac.

 

“Noo...” Max murmured in his sleep, still clinging to Isaac.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stay here. You guys have zero right to be this adorable.” Isaac shifted around as best he could with a human teddy bear wrapped around him. Johnny let out a contented sigh when Isaac finally stopped moving around. “You’re both going to completely deny how much you love being hugged tomorrow right?”

 

The answer was lost in his sleepy mumbles, but Isaac smiled and held Max and Johnny closer.

 

“Goodnight, losers.”

 

* * *

 

Max blinked, squinting at the bright light filtering in through the large window in front of him. There was not a window in Max’s room. Max flailed, trying to sit up and failing when he realized that two pairs of arms were wrapped tightly around him.

 

“Huh?” Isaac asked, opening a sleepy eye.

 

“Uh, Isaac?”

 

“S’goin’on?” Johnny asked.

 

“I’m being held prisoner by a dreamy ginger, and a fake redhead,” Max grumbled.

 

“Hmrm?”Johnny mumbled grumpily.

 

“I feel like that was a compliment but I’m too sleepy to comprehend it.”

 

“You guys gonna let me go?”

 

“No way, it’s gonna be super cold when you move,” Isaac whined.

 

“Johnny’s a space heater.”

 

“Yeah but your hoodie’s soft.” Johnny protested.

 

“My foot’s asleep.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Can I at least move my leg?”

 

“Okay but that’s it.” Max snorted as Isaac and Johnny allowed him to free the leg that had been buzzing with pins and needles. Johnny began poking Max's leg.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You’re so not a morning person.”

 

“I’m just tired because I stayed awake for the whole second movie.”

 

“It’s not my fault you two are so comfortable,” Max replied.

 

“That'n your tiny body needs ta recharge often.” Johnny grinned up at Max.

 

“I resent that.”

 

The three lay there in a comfortable silence, watching falling leaves through the window while the sun climbed higher in the sky.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Guys?” Max said after falling asleep and waking a second time.

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“This is super dumb, but… I really like hanging out with you. And stuff.”

 

“I like hanging out with you too, Max. Why wouldn’t I?” Isaac asked.

 

“Same here buddy, you’re rad.”

 

“I told you it was dumb.”

 

“It’s not dumb, you idiot, it’s called expressing emotions,” Isaac said, thumping Max on the side of the head. “Wow, your hair is soft, what the heck? Johnny, check it out.”

 

“Disgusting,” Max replied.

 

“It is! What conditioner d’you use?”

 

“Dude, your hair is way softer than mine,” Max said.

 

“No way, too much gel.”

 

“It’s not gelled now,” Isaac said, one hand on Max; head, and one on Johnny’s.

 

“ _Do not look at me.”_ Johnny hissed.

 

“We wildly changed the subject,” Isaac said.

 

“The disgust still stands toward emotions,” Max said

 

“You’re secretly a massive softie and you know it.”

 

“No way! I’m the toughest guy- excluding any member of the Jang- that I know.” Max said

 

“Yeah okay, Mr. I turn into a koala in my sleep.”

 

“You’re a clinger, Muximus.”

 

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Dude, we all clang- clinged?” Johnny interrupted.

 

“Clung.” Isaac corrected.

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

“We should do this more often,” Isaac said

 

“Really?” Max asked, smiling.

 

“Yeah, I love uh, hanging out with you two and stuff. Like you said earlier.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Johnny replied. “My place at eight?”

 

“It’s a date.”

 


End file.
